The invention relates to a convertible beach towel and tote bag. More particularly, the invention relates to a beach towel that folds into a compact form and provides multiple storage compartments therein. When combined with the included fanny pack strap, the tote bag is easily carried.
When traveling to the beach, one must often carry a variety of items. In addition to sun tan lotion, personal items such as a wallet and keys, and a towel, often it is desirable to bring a radio and a beverage cooler. It is difficult to carry all of these items simultaneously. Especially when carrying a cooler, it would be highly desirable to also have the ability to easily carry personal items.
Another difficulty commonly encountered at the beach is preventing lost keys, wallets, and other personal items. When placed on the sand, small items easily disappear—never to be seen again. It is a common practice to place items at the bottom of the ‘beach bag’. Unfortunately, when one removes larger items—such as a towel—from the bag, the smaller items can easily spill out and get lost.
Currently available are a myriad of tote bags of various designs, devices that simplify the carrying of a beach chair and/or umbrella, and devices that facilitate bringing valuables into the water in a water-proof container.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.